Go out with me?
by Voldy's Worst Nightmare
Summary: basically just random ways of asking out your HP crush, or vice versa, review if you want a character! full summary inside- rated K for teenness and general random stuff. Guys and girls welcome to ask!
1. Sirius

Go out with me

Go out with me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own this; do not sue me.**

**Summary: This is basically a variety of ways to ask out your HP crush- or ways; of course, you would want them to ask you! Not just Marauders! I just started it with them because I had a decent idea!**

**Review me with:**

**A) A way of asking them out**

**B) A character (including personality and description) + your preferred ship, or**

**C) Just a nice comment- I like the nice comments!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

…

"Today we will be learning about goblin wars." Professor Binns droned, "Starting with Ugluck the Ugly, who…"

Sirius had already tuned off, and had set about making parchment airplanes and sending them flying across the room.

Tyler Harwood, a fairly new student with a talent for trouble, was bewitching the chalk to write random words on the board, which was then wiped off by the blackboard cleaner-, which had already been bewitched by Remus, who was sat next to her taking notes.

"… Who viciously slaughtered over 400 wizards…"

Tyler leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk.

"When's practice, Prongs?" she asked her cousin, who was in the seat behind her; she'd only just joined as second beater in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of which James Potter, Chaser and most sought-after boy in the year, was captain.

"After school tonight." The afore-mentioned James Potter replied, "So don't go getting any detentions."

"Righto, Mon Capitan!" Tyler gave him a mock salute and lurched back to a sitting position- a strangely smug grin on her face.

The bell for Break sounded; causing everyone to jump out of their sleepy reveries, pack their belongings into their schoolbags and troupe out of the classroom.

Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter trouped out first; along with Tyler, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

They came back a few seconds later, when they realised that Sirius had not joined them.

"C'mon, Pads, what's taking so long?" Remus asked, watching with amusement as Sirius fumbled in his bag.

"I've lost all of my stuff," Sirius grumbled; "My quills, ink, parchment- everything."

"Well you had it this morning," James replied, "Are you sure you haven't just put them in a secret compartment in your bag without realising?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked directly at his best friend.

"I don't have a secret compartment in my bag," He told James grumpily, "That's you. Hang on, what's this?"

He had just found a small scrap of parchment, which had been written on in electric blue ink.

It said:

"_Meet me by the lake at lunch, or the stationary gets it!_

_TH_"

"Th?" Remus asked, looking over Sirius's shoulder at the note, "Who's Th?"

"Dunno," Sirius shrugged, "Could mean Theo or something."

"Theo?" James asked, "There isn't anyone in the school called Theo."

"I know, but it's worth a suggestion isn't it?" Sirius asked desperately, "What am I going to do when I don't have anything to write with? Or on?"

Remus laughed.

"I'll lend you some of my stuff," he replied, "Provided that you don't break it, like you did last time."

"You're a lifesaver, Mooney. Y'know that?" Sirius sighed with relief.

The four strode out of the classroom to join the other Gryffindors outside.

"Hang on a minute," Sirius stopped, causing the other 3 to lurch forward, "Where's Tyler?"

"Doing her Transfiguration homework," Remus replied, grinning, "it's due in next lesson, she hasn't done it."

"She did it last night!" Sirius exclaimed as the others practically dragged him over to the lake.

"That was the History of Magic homework," Remus explained, still smiling, "And the Potions that was due in this morning."

Sirius just let the matter drop, but he definitely remembered seeing '_does transfiguring humans into animals affect their mental state? Discuss_' on the parchment that Tyler had been frantically scribbling on the night before.

They spent the whole of break discussing The Mysterious Th, and they were very nearly late for Transfiguration, which they had to run to.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Tyler asked as they entered the classroom, and were lectured by Professor McGonogal on their tardiness, "I've only just managed to save you guys seats."

"Thanks, Tyler, you're brilliant," Remus grinned, sitting down next to her, "We were discussing The Mysterious Th; Sirius got a letter from her telling him to meet her by the lake at lunch or, as she put it, '_the stationary gets it!_'- it's quite funny actually; we don't have a clue who she is,"

"I might know them," Tyler replied, grinning in the exact same way as Remus, "What colour?"

"Blue," Sirius cut in, "the same blue you use to write things in."

"I leant some to Tori the other day," Tyler replied, shrugging, "She might have given it to someone,"

"Miss Harwood, will you kindly pay attention to what you're doing instead of turning your mouse into a pink tortoise!" McGonogal snapped.

"It's a purple turtle, Professor," Tyler replied, "A turtle has a different shell pattern to a tortoise."

"Either way, Miss Harwood, you're supposed to be turning it into a bird, not a Turtle." Professor McGonogal told her pupil, "And if I catch you trying to give Mr Black's mouse yellow spots one more time I shall have to put you in detention."

"Yes, Professor," Tyler replied, turning back to her furry purple turtle and turning it into a purple and orange parrot- which was now feathery.

The marauders and Tyler spent the rest of that lesson discussing The Mysterious Th, and trouped off together at the end of the lesson for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

…

DADA proved to be uneventful, apart from the fact that the Slytherins all ended up in the hospital wing after they mysteriously ended up growing antlers and tails.

All in all, after the Slytherin incident, it was a fairly pleasant lesson; James and Tyler, as usual, spent the whole time sending the tables charging at each other, Tyler won one game, they drew the second, and James won the third- they nearly ended up in detention as the DADA Professor saw the tables levitating 3 inches off the ground when he entered after escorting the Slytherins to the hospital wing.

Tyler left early to speak to Professor McGonogal (or so she claimed), leaving James to pair up with the rather lonely-looking Peter, who usually had to pair with the teacher and was looking thrilled at the opportunity to cross wands with James.

At the end of the lesson, after repairing tables, chairs and the odd broken nose (one belonging to the teacher, who had walked past as James sent poor Peter flying, the other belonged to Peter himself, who was very upset about it.), the marauders stopped off at the great hall to grab some lunch, just enough for a picnic for two (Just to tease Sirius, who the uttered several rather cuss words which wouldn't look very nice in print) and set off for the lake, making comments about the Mysterious Th all the way.

"She might be a boy,"

"She might be a Slytherin,"

They paused and shivered at the thought.

"You know, you guys aren't making this any easier," Sirius grumbled.

The other three just laughed and set up the picnic.

It was no surprise that they hid behind an obliging bush to see who the Mysterious Th was.

It was a surprise, however, when a familiar blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl came striding over, carrying a bag full of Sirius's stationary.

Tyler Harwood, grinning mischievously, sat down in front of a goggle-eyed Sirius Black.

"I know you're there, guys, so you might as well come out," she called to James, Remus and Peter, who promptly came out from behind the bush as Tyler produced more food.

They spent lunch laughing together, Tyler sitting in Sirius's lap, after he insisted that she do so, seeing as they were now an item ("Says who?" "Me, that's who").

As it turned out, Tyler had asked Remus to help her with the plan, so the reason for his all knowing grin was explained, as was the electric blue ink.

James had suspected that Tyler had had a crush on Sirius, but he hadn't really thought about it- and hadn't bothered to mention it.

None of them had realised that the Mysterious Th may have meant T.H- for Tyler Harwood, Gryffindor keeper and the only girl Marauder.

Well, that's it! I hope you liked the idea! Review, review, REVIEW! Flames will be ignored; I know it's not that good, but I'll get better I swear! ;)

**Oh, and don't forget to tell me if you want a character put in, with the preferred ship and manner of asking out (if they do it or if it's the other person) and remember; it's not just Marauder era! Well, that would kind of limit your choices wouldn't it? (Laughs)**

**Oh, and it's 2 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!! 15****TH**** OF OCTOBER! YAY! (Throws confetti)**

**I' m not joking! I become a year older on the 15****th**** of October!**

**The best prezzie from you guys would be… you guessed it… REVIEWS!!**


	2. Remus

Remus

Remus

**Disclaimer: see chappie one.**

**I may have forgotten to mention this, but I am not going to write the same guy (or girl, if guys want to take part in this like I forced- I mean, persuaded- one of my guy friends to do), and guys ARE aloud to request characters- methinks I forgot to mention that as well.**

**So, no Sirius requests, please, or Remus- as I am writing for him now. Oh! And it's always better to have a few back-up plans- I won't always be able to write your first choice, and I am deeply sorry for that.**

**Many thank-yous' to my lovely reviewers, I love you all (Not in THAT way, obviously, but you know what I mean…;))**

LIVE FOR THE WORLD: Weird… there's, like, 3 people in my school who have the same birthday as me… and yes, the Marauders are kind of dumb, but Remus was in on the whole mysterious Th thing ("Th" is like you say it in Thing, not T.H, in which case I would have written it as T.H- thank you.)

**Aragorn's elf: This is your chapter, so you'd BETTER review!**

**Mystical-Magickal-Wytch: your chappie is the Halloween special, so hang in there.**

**Beatemlaetemcanem: Thank you! (Happy dance)**

**I am trying to update this at least once a week, so please check, though I'm not promising anything- those who have alerted my other fanfics will know that I have a tendency to leave things for about three hundred years.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

…

The news that Tyler and Sirius were going out spread like wildfire, and no one was surprised less than Laura Daniels- Tyler's best friend.

Laura, like Remus Lupin, was a bookworm. Tyler often had to poke her in the ribs in order to get her attention.

Tyler liked to refer to Laura as "The one who keeps me sane during Quidditch practice,"- as a fellow member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a chaser to boot, Laura helped Tyler annoy James (Tyler's cousin) as much as he annoyed them. They liked to refer to asking stupid questions as, 'Pulling a James', after one time when they were all trying to learn some German over the summer, and James asked if they had to write out the answers to some questions that Mrs Harwood had written out for them in English or German.

Needless to say, Tyler and Laura weren't going to let him live _that_ down very easily.

Laura had managed to get her preferred position as chaser when she tried for the team, but Tyler, who had originally tried for beater, had ended up as the keeper (Tyler suspected that James liked the idea of throwing things at her during practice- regardless of the fact that she made one of the best keepers Gryffindor had ever had.

Tyler and Laura had just escaped from Slughorn, who had been trying to invite them to one of his slug club meetings for ages, and were now laughing it off with the marauders (Tyler, as usual, was next to Sirius).

"…Seriously, they're not all bad," Remus insisted, looking up from his book at Laura, who merely pushed some of her chocolate-brown hair out of her sparkling blue eyes, "He just spends half of his time showing off his famous friends- Prongs goes,"

Tyler looked up from correcting something in Sirius's essay.

"Seriously?" she laughed, "Jay, I didn't know you took an interest in the boring!"

James glared at her mockingly.

The bell sounded for next lesson.

"What've we got?" Sirius asked as he, Tyler, Laura, and the rest of the group headed out of the common room.

"I've got a free," Tyler replied, "You, Prongs, Wormtail and Laura have History of Magic."

"I've got a free," Remus added, "I need to catch up on homework anyway." He gave Tyler a look, which clearly stated; _I need to talk to you_.

While the other 4 left to endure the endless droning of Professor Binns, Tyler and Remus left for the library.

"What's this all about?" Tyler demanded, noticing that Remus had grown steadily less comfortable on the way to the library.

"It's about Laura" Remus replied.

…

"…Let me get this straight- you want to go out with my best friend, but you don't know if she wants to go out with you, am I right?"

Remus nodded, his ears growing steadily redder.

"Well, there's only one ting for it," Tyler sighed, getting a French dictionary and flicking through the pages.

"What?" Remus asked, "I mean, if she liked me she's ask me, wouldn't she?"

Tyler stopped flicking through the dictionary and collapsed in silent giggles.

"What?"

"Remus, Remus," she sighed, still chuckling, "Girls _never_ ask guys out,"

"_You_ did," Remus pointed out.

"That was special circumstances," Tyler replied, scribbling something out on a piece of paper, "Laura's doing French stuff today, you could help her and say this."

On the paper was written:

_Vous-tu sortir avec moi?_

"It's not perfect French, but there you go," Tyler grinned, "And you can thank me if it works,"

"And if it doesn't?"

Tyler shrugged.

"It will," she assured him, "If I know Laura, it will."

…

"French! Again! How much homework does Dumbledore have to give us?" Laura fumed, slamming the over-large French folder on the table.

Tyler looked up from reading "_Dragons and other beings_" and nodded at Remus.

"Need any help?" he asked; Tyler had to marvel at his drama skills- he didn't sound nervous at all.

"I didn't know you knew much French!" Laura exclaimed, looking at him.

Tyler grinned.

"I double-dared him to read a French book," she explained, "He's not all bad, but his accent's terrible."

This part was true; Tyler had dared him to read a French book over the summer, but he didn't remember much about it.

Nevertheless, Laura and Remus went to the study corner and carried on with the French homework.

"Tyler," Sirius began in warning.

Tyler looked back from when she had been watching the pair intently.

"You know something." it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do." Tyler replied, grinning, "I know that Dragon's have 3 sets of teeth when they reach teenage years,"

Sirius tickled her, causing her to start giggling uncontrollably.

"Gerroff!" she giggled, pushing him away.

…

Remus and Laura started at the noise of laughter, looked round and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Sirius tickling Tyler again," Laura sighed, "He should know that she-"

There was a faint thudding sound as Tyler hit the floor. They heard her utter a series of words that a young lady should not even think of (But, as Laura and Tyler had often pointed out, they thought of anyway) before getting up and sitting next to Lily Evans, who was helping Peter with his Transfiguration homework.

"Anyway," Remus sighed, staring at the long list of verbs and nouns which meant nothing to him, "_joo sweez allay dons…_"

Laura giggled.

"What?" Remus asked, confused and a little hurt by Laura's reaction.

"Tyler was right," she replied, barely able to keep a straight face, "Your accent's terrible."

Remus smiled nervously.

"Right." Laura opened her textbook on a random page, "I need you to ask me some questions- in French, before you pull a James on me- and _please_ make sure that I answer in French as well; Tyler never does."

Remus grinned and stared at the book.

"_Comment too tappelle?"_ he asked, trying to ignore the suppressed giggle that Laura barely managed to hide.

"Je m'appelle Laura," she replied.

"Kelle age a too?"

"Je suis 16 ans"

"_Veux-tu sortir avec moi?"_

Laura blinked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

Remus repeated the question.

His answer was stunned silence.

…

"Tyler! _Tyler!_"

"What?" Tyler asked, looking up to see a very happy and bouncy best friend.

"Remus and I are going out!"

Tyler grinned.

The other people in the vicinity blinked.

"He _what_?" Sirius asked, shocked by the announcement as a very pink Remus came over.

Tyler looked at him smugly.

"Told you it would work," she grinned, causing everyone to stare at her.

"You _knew_?" Sirius demanded.

Tyler immediately started to protect her sides from tickling.

"Why d'you think Mooney and I both went to the library even though neither of us had any homework to catch up on?" she asked, grinning.

Sirius attacked her with relentless tickling, much to the amusement of the other Gryffindors.

…

No one finished any homework that night- especially not Remus or Laura, who spent the whole evening cuddled together on the sofa, a perfect semblance of Tyler and Sirius.

James grimaced.

"I'll never become that soppy," he declared, "I don't believe in obsessive crushes,"

Both couples issued a cough, which sounded oddly like, '_Lily Evans_'.

…

Well that's it! I had a bit of difficulty finishing it, but I'm quite proud of the ending. Sue me.

**Anyways, I know it's not as good as it should be, but I'm happy. Have a nice time reviewing! (**_**Hint!**_**)**

**P.S: and **_**please**_** give me more characters to write! I only have 2 more! (Mystical-Magickal-Wytch and "Dr H"- who is a friend from school and not on this site)**

**Thankage!**


	3. Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: Yay! I may be able to keep up this update once a week thing! (Knock on wood!)

For Disclaimer, see chapter 1!

I will actually be unable to update if you guys don't ask for characters, so PLEASE ask! I don't know how the hell I'm going to be able to keep this up without people asking for characters. (Yes, I actually am almost begging! ALMOST!)

Aragorn's elf: YAY! You liked it! I'm glad you appreciated the horror that was Remus Lupin speaking French! And yes, Dr H is Daniel (what's his account? I want to annoy him!)

Beatemlaetumcanem: I am happy that I have been instrumental in making you grin like a maniac! Thank you! (Oh, and PLEASE ask for a character or something! PLEASE!)

Mystical-Magickal-Wytch: This is YOUR chappy, sis, so you'd BETTER review on pain of getting no presents! Sorry about the French! Will check with you next time I need to write frenchage! (Yes, you would be showing off if you did this in French)

This is M.M.W's chapter, and I would like you all to know that it is her birthday on November 5th, and you should look at (and review!) her story, _living a lie_, which is really very good!

Many thank-yous to Aragorn's elf for Beta-ing this for me! I don't know what I'd do without my best friend!

Read and REVIEW!

…

Halloween was only a few weeks away and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had decided to hold a school dance.

The posters advertising the dance were hung all over the school; in the common rooms, in the corridors- even in the great hall and the classrooms.

Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and one of the most sought-after boys in Hogwarts, had a problem.

He didn't know who the hell he was going to go with.

"C'mon, Ced, it'll be fine!" his best friend, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood, laughed as they made their way to potions, "You'll have tons of girls asking to go with you!"

"Yeah, but what if I don't want to go with them?" Cedric asked, placing his head in his hands, "I mean, it's alright for you, going as a bachelor, but-"

"But what?" a voice asked behind them.

They turned to find that the new girl, Fallyn Mathews, was right behind them.

She was only slightly shorter than Cedric, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes which always seemed to sparkle as if she was laughing at something, though no-one knew what.

She was in Ravenclaw, and in most of Cedric's classes. Cho Chang didn't seem to like her much, but Cho was always jealous of other girls.

Cedric hadn't really paid much attention to her before, what with the extra work and quidditch practice; he hadn't had much of a chance to think about girls.

But now that the teachers had lifted the heavy workload in the lead up to Halloween, Cedric finally started to appreciate the appearances of various female students- and he was startled by how much he noticed Fallyn.

"Ced and I were just talking about this Halloween dance," Oliver explained.

Fallyn grimaced.

"Everyone else had a date for that," she replied, "Cho Chang's going with Daniel Sullivan. I don't know why- he's about as good-looking as Snape."

Oliver and Cedric laughed at this remark.

"Who are you going with?" Cedric asked.

"No one as yet," Fallyn replied, "I don't like asking people to things."

At that moment, the Dungeon door opened and they all trouped in to Potions.

…

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?"

Oliver and Cedric were in defence against the dark arts with Professor Lupin, who was teaching them how to deal with Inferi.

"You two, this is a lesson, break is in a few minutes," Lupin told them, "I hope you'll be able to keep your discussion for that long?"

"Sorry Professor," the boys replied, as the Professor turned back to his explanation.

As well as taking notes from the lesson, Cedric and Oliver were continuing with their conversation on a small scrap of parchment.

_You like her don't you?_ Oliver asked again, sliding the parchment across to his best friend.

_She's a nice girl,_ Cedric replied, _She's probably got loads of friends_

_You know what I mean_ there was a hint of impatience in the way that sentence was phrased.

Cedric replied to it with three dots.

_Ask her to the dance_ Oliver suggested.

_Are you mad?_ Cedric demanded; _She'd turn me down!_

_Says who?_

A second set of three dots.

_I double dare you._ Oliver replied.

_Why should I?_ Cedric asked.

_If you don't someone else will,_ Oliver told him, _you said in potions that she'll have loads of guys asking her_

They stopped then as they were doing a practical- they were unable to talk to each other for the rest of the lesson.

…

The Halloween dance was only 3 days away, and Cedric still didn't have anyone to go to the dance with.

Perhaps it was only coincidence that Fallyn didn't either.

There had been a slight accident on the Quidditch pitch during practice (the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had tried practising together- it ended up with Fred and George in detention for 3 weeks for both hitting bludgers at the Hufflepuff Captain), and Cedric woke up in a daze in the hospital wing.

"You're awake, finally." Madame Pomfrey's helper, Tyler Black (née Harwood) came out of the office, "We were going to send you off to St Mungo's if you were out for much longer"

"What happened?"

"Fred and George," Tyler replied, "Madame sprout nearly killed them."

Cedric smiled faintly.

"Wood told me you still haven't got a date for this dance," the helper added conversationally, "Why don't you ask Fallyn? She was visiting this morning, and she doesn't have a date yet."

"You like Fallyn, don't you?" Cedric asked.

"She's my Goddaughter," Tyler replied, "Her mum's my best friend."

"Why should I ask anyone, though?" Cedric asked.

"Well, you don't have a date, neither does Fallyn," Tyler replied, "And don't start with the whole 'she'll turn me down' thing; even by Black standards you're one of the better looking students- and that's saying something."

Cedric wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or insulted; Tyler's eldest daughter, Sadie, tended to use the 'Black standard' as a joking way of determining whether someone was good-looking or not; and it was very hard to qualify.

"That's a good thing, trust me," Tyler grinned, checking him for signs of concussion, "You look fine to me; I'll have to let you out before Poppy arrives, or you'll end up missing the dance."

Cedric had reached the door.

"And Diggory?" Tyler added, causing Cedric to stop.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell Fred and George that I've written to their mother, won't you?"

"Umm… sure," Cedric replied, leaving the room.

…

He bumped into Fallyn on the way to the Hufflepuff dormitory, accidentally knocking her books flying.

"Hi," he mumbled, helping her pick up the books, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," she replied, picking up a rather large book, "it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Cedric replied, "If I'd been looking where I was going I wouldn't have knocked you over."

"You didn't knock me over," Fallyn pointed out, "just the books."

"Sorry all the same," Cedric insisted, picking up a large wad of parchment.

"It's fine," Fallyn replied.

"Umm… Fallyn…" Cedric began.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you… err…"

"If I what?" Fallyn asked, genuinely confused.

"Wangoballwime?"

Fallyn blinked.

"What?" she asked, "I didn't catch a word of that,"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Cedric replied, getting steadily pinker with each word.

Fallyn was silent.

"I could understand if you didn't want to-"

"Shut up Ced, of _course_ I want to," Fallyn replied, seeming to glow with happiness.

"You- you do?" Cedric asked, scarcely believing that she'd agreed.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Fallyn grinned.

…

The next two days passed in a blur for Cedric, who had told his best friend and Tyler as soon as he had got the chance; both of them, Tyler especially, seemed thrilled at the news.

Halloween came, and every single student remained in the dormitories getting ready for the dance.

Cedric was dressed as a vampire, unlike Oliver, who had decided that he was going to go as the ghost of a famous quidditch player, which meant that he had to ask Sadie, who was known as the school's resident make-up artist, to help him with some false blood.

It seemed as if everybody knew about Cedric and Fallyn; Cho Chang was in a very bad mood all day when she found out, which, everybody said, was because she fancied Cedric.

…

6 o'clock- the dance- and everyone was milling around in the great hall.

With the exception of the girls, of course, who were only just arriving.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Cedric asked no one in particular.

"Beats me," Oliver replied, looking distinctly like Dai Llewellyn's ghost.

At that moment, a variety of Banshees, vampires, witches, ghosts and several other different costumed individuals (including Pansy Parkinson, who was going as a playboy bunny) cascaded down the stairs and greeted their various dates for the dance.

Sadie and a friend of hers, who was wearing a mask, approached Oliver and Cedric.

"Hi, Ced!" Sadie sang- her costume reflecting an eerie green light, "Hi, Oliver!"

"Hi Sadie," Oliver replied, "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm an Inferi, stupid," Sadie laughed, "And Fallyn's Anne Boleyn,"

"Where is Fallyn?" Cedric asked.

"Here," the masked girl, who hadn't said anything until then, replied, taking off the mask.

Fallyn looked gorgeous- her hair had been put into elegant curls, which cascaded down her back, little jewel flowers were attached to the curls in random places; she was wearing a French hood, which was the same midnight blue as her dress, and had silver-white pearls on the top of it.

"You look gorgeous," Cedric told his date, who smiled back at him.

"What about Sadie?" she asked, grinning at the reproachful look that her best friend gave her.

Sadie's costume was far scarier than Fallyn's; she had enchanted her skin to look dead, her hair hung in curly rats tails and her usually grey eyes glowed red, she wore a tattered dress that was ripped off just above the knee, and her feet were bare.

"Scary," Cedric concluded, "Really cool, but scary,"

Sadie beamed at him.

"I try," she replied, turning to glare at a passing group of third years, which had screamed at her appearance.

"Hey! Inferi and ghost, perfect match!" Fallyn grinned, narrowly missing a thump from her scary-looking friend.

"Why don't you two dance together?" Cedric suggested, leading Fallyn to the dance floor before his best friend could reply.

…

3 dances and several laughs later, Cedric and Fallyn came off of the dance floor.

"Did you see Fred and George?" Fallyn giggled, "I never thought that 2 guys tangoing up and down the great hall would be so funny!"

"Well, it's a tough competition between them tangoing up and down the hall and Sadie drifting between couples and scaring the living daylights out of them," Cedric replied, grinning, "That first year couple were hilarious!"

"And did you see Pansy Parkinson?" Fallyn added, still giggling, "I'd have thought that her going as herself would be scary enough!"

They stood there laughing for ages before Cedric noticed something.

"Speaking of which, where are Oliver and Sadie?" he asked.

"I don't know," Fallyn replied, "I think I saw them leaving the hall a few minutes ago."

"Umm…" Cedric began, "Fallyn, will you…"

"What?" Fallyn asked.

"I don't actually know how to say this unless…"

And he kissed her.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, but they both knew that it had ended abruptly with a distinctly Fred-and-George-ish "Get a room, you two!" as the Weasley twins, dressed as long-dead rock stars, walked past.

Cedric waited until the twins were gone before he made his move.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked in a rush.

Fallyn was too embarrassed to speak, so she nodded instead.

"Great!" Cedric beamed as the pair of them left the great hall.

…

It didn't take long for them to find Oliver and Sadie, who were making out in the year group common room (one of Dumbledore's ideas to bring the houses together).

"Jeez, get a room, guys!" Fallyn laughed, as the pair hastily broke apart.

"This is a room, that's why we're using it!" Sadie replied, "It's not our fault that you decided to invade our privacy,"

They told each other how they had got together (as it turned out, Sadie and Oliver had been dared to kiss each other by Fred and George, and had decided to go out after that), and laughed at the prospect of other people finding out.

"Cho Chang's going to go mad!" Sadie grinned, "She hates you enough as it is!"

Fallyn grimaced at the prospect of facing Cho Chang.

"Well, let's see how long it takes for this to go round the school, shall we?" Oliver suggested, to the agreement of the other three.

…

It only took about a week for people to find out that Cedric and Fallyn were going out, and - as Sadie had predicted – Cho Chang was even nastier to Fallyn than normal.

She was, that is, until Sadie threatened to tell everyone what Cho and Daniel Sullivan had been doing when they left.

She needn't have bothered; Daniel Sullivan told everyone anyway, and Cho Chang was christened slut of the year.

The news of Sadie and Oliver's going out didn't even last a week; everyone found out about that within a few days- mostly because Fred and George told everyone they met, but also because Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Gryffindor's biggest gossips, had found out- and nothing was kept secret if those two knew it.

Romance seemed to be in the air that week, along with the smell of smoke, although that might have been something to do with Fred and George's fireworks that they'd been letting off in the corridors.

Still, who's to say that you can't find love on All Hallows Eve?

…

Well that's it! And I am well aware that I tweaked Cedric and Oliver's ages a bit, but I wanted them to be best friends, and this was how I did it!

M.M.W, this and your Birthday cake (plus the mention of your story) is all you're getting for your birthday! So you'd BETTER appreciate it! (Only kidding! I'm not that mean!)

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter enough to REVIEW and ASK FOR A CHARACTER!

I only have 2 left!

By the way, if you do ask for a character, will you PLEASE add a name and description (not to mention a personality!), otherwise I won't be able to write it the way you want me to; I only managed to get these ones done because I live with/go to school with the last two, and the first one was mine anyway.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you.


	4. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter.**

**This Chapter is for a friend of mine who, I think, has an account. Many thank-yous to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Aragorn's elf: Thanks!**

**Beatemlaetemcanem: Thank you! We have dealt with the shipping problem!**

**Mystical-Magickal-Wytch: I'm glad you liked your chapter! And yes, I'm avoiding the French!**

**Before I receive flames, yes, I am well aware that I have altered things a bit. There is, therefore, no need to remind me.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

…

"C'mon, Charlie!"

"Over here!"

The Weasley boys (except Percy, who was working on an essay for Potions) were playing Quidditch in the small field in the orchard of Ottery St Catchpole. Charlie, playing chaser, had the Quaffle.

"Charlie!" Fred yelled, playing chaser because their weren't many people playing.

"Hey!" someone called from below.

The Weasleys looked down to see four boys and a girl- all with vibrant red hair- standing just out of the trees.

"Quidditch?" the girl asked; the five boys on broomsticks nodded.

"Cool!" one of the girl's brothers exclaimed- he had put electric blue streaks in his hair, and his eyes (which were also blue) gleamed with excitement, "Can we join in?"

"D'you have brooms?" Bill asked.

"Yes," another of the boys- like his brother, but with black streaks in his hair- replied, disappearing into the trees and coming back with five broomsticks bundled in his arms.

"Is it safe for Lu to play?" the first boy asked.

"Shut it, Max," the girl replied, "I could get a goal past you easy."

"Ooh!" the boy named Max replied, "Stressed."

"Stressed spelled backwards is desserts." One of the other boys, who was fairly tall with no highlights in his hair added. The other four looked at him.

"You're not hungry _again _are you, Tom?" the fourth boy, who's hair had been spiked and tipped with green, asked.

The boy called Tom shrugged, "Might be,"

"Tom, you eat twice as much as Adam," the girl exclaimed, gesturing to the boy with green in his hair, "And _that's_ saying something."

The Weasley boys were watching this argument with very amused smiled on their faces.

"Anyway," the girl cut off the mass streams of protests, "Why are we arguing? We have a game of Quidditch to play!"

With that, the five mounted their brooms and shot into the air.

"Are we playing in family teams or not?" Fred asked.

"Family." The girl replied, green eyes glinting, "that way we all know what everyone in our team is capable of."

"Fair enough" George shrugged, "Who starts with the Quaffle."

"I play seeker," Adam replied, "I'll throw the Quaffle."

…

"Max!"

"Lu!"

"Charlie!"

"Tom!"

The Quaffle changed hands incredibly quickly during the game, and neither side had scored as yet.

"Goal!"

Make that, the Weasley's scored.

At the end of the game, Adam having caught the golden snitch, the two teams made their way down to the burrow.

By this time, the team that the Weasley boys had been playing quidditch with had introduced themselves as Adam (the one with green in his hair), Max (blue), Dan (black), Tom (no added colours) and Louise (the girl)- they were Maxwells.

Mrs Weasley was delighted to meet them- Ginny was also pleased, because it gave her the chance to bond with someone else that had grown up with brothers- and insisted that they stay for dinner. In turn, the Maxwells insisted on helping around the house.

The Weasleys and the Maxwells spent the rest of the summer playing Quidditch, sharing family stories, annoying Percy and generally just hanging out together.

Much to Percy's annoyance, Louise gave Fred and George a variety of different ideas and jokes that she often got from her aunt in America, which they used, with great relish, every chance they got- so often, in fact, that Percy had to write his Potions essay five times.

It was at the Maxwell house, when the Weasleys had been invited to dinner (spaghetti bolognaise) that Fred and George pulled their last great prank.

Louise had gone to refill the water jug when Fred announced grandly that Charlie fancied her.

Several things happened at once; Tom started laughing, Max, who had been eating spaghetti when Fred announced this particular piece of information, started choking, Dan started thumping his twin brother on the back and Fred mysteriously ended up with masses of spaghetti and tomato sauce over his head.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded of Charlie, who had dumped the meal on the head of his younger brother.

"Whoops," He replied, "My plate slipped."

At that moment, Louise came in.

"Love the new 'do, Fred," she grinned, having heard the commotion from the kitchen, "but you're supposed to eat spaghetti,"

"Yeah, Charlie," Fred replied.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Maxwell," Mrs Weasley exclaimed, giving her children an _I'll deal with you later_ glare, "They don't usually behave like this,"

"It's quite alright," Mrs Maxwell replied, "Dan and Max are just as bad."

"Lu's worse," Max defended righteously, "Remember when she attacked us with Barry M?"

"Yeah, and don't forget the Bourjois Incident!" Dan added.

"_And_ the time when she got all of her make-up to follow them around at school for a whole week!" Adam added, grinning, "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Don't forget when you guys had a sleep over and my friends and I snuck in and gave you all girly make-overs," Louise chipped in, "I've still got the pictures,"

"Let's see!" Fred exclaimed.

"NO!" Adam, Dan and Max yelled.

"Come on, guys," Ginny grinned, "It's every girl's right to embarrass her brothers; I've still got pictures of Fred and George from the last time they tried to read my diary."

"Last time we _ever_ try to read her diary, let me tell you," George added in a theatrical whisper.

…

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Harry Potter turned round to see Fred and George approaching him, grinning like maniacs.

"Charlie's got a girlfriend," they grinned.

"Shut up, guys," a girl with red hair and green eyes came out behind them, "unless you want to experience a reconstruction of the Bourjois incident."

"No, no, we're fine, thanks." George replied, "Harry, this is Louise- she's helping in the hospital wing this year."

"No make-overs, Lu," Fred added, "That would be too much."

"Unless there's someone you really hate?" Louise asked, grinning.

"Well…" George began, an evil grin forming on his face.

At that moment, Draco Malfoy barged past.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblud!" he sneered.

"There's him." Fred concluded.

"What's his name?"

"Draco Malfoy." Harry replied, "He's in my year."

"Mr Malfoy!" Louise called, causing the resident Slytherin bimbo to stop dead.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"These charming gentlemen told me." Louise replied, "I'll have you know that I am a member of staff, and therefore can take points if necessary."

"So?"

"She's also a dab hand at make-up." Adam added, walking past, "And she can make life _very_ difficult for you."

"Your point is?" Malfoy jeered.

Louise waved her wand and several different make-up items appeared.

The smirk on Malfoy's face vanished and he took off running.

The make-up disappeared.

"Which one was that?" Adam asked.

"Collection 2000" Louise replied.

"Cool," Adam replied, "Why didn't you use Rimmel London like you usually do?"

Louise snorted.

"I'm not wasting my good make-up on _him_." She replied, "Be serious."

…

"I am very pleased to introduce 4 changes of staffing this year," Dumbledore announced, "Unfortunately, Professor Grubbley-Plank has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Therefore the position has been taken up by none other that our own Rubeus Hagrid."

There was a tumultuous applause.

"Also, I would like to welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J Lupin, good luck, Professor!"

Some polite applause echoed around the hall.

"Two more members of staff are to join our ranks this year," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to welcome Mr Charlie Weasley, who will be helping Professor Hagrid with the various creatures he must handle in his lessons-"

He was interrupted by a sudden outbreak of noise as 3 of the house tables (no prizes for guessing which one wasn't standing) applauded and started hitting their tables.

"-And Miss Louise Maxwell, who will not only be helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing, but will also be helping Professor Lupin with his lessons. Good luck, to both of you."

More applause, slightly less noisy, due to the fact that McGonogal was casting a disapproving glare at the students for interrupting Professor Dumbledore.

"Well then, now that the introductions have been finished, I think we will all appreciate it if I say… _Tuck in_."

The plates magically filled with food and everyone started eating.

…

The first week passed with only a few hiccups- Draco Malfoy got himself into the hospital wing, insulted both the Weasleys and the Maxwells, and woke up the next morning with make-up on his face.

That was Louise's doing.

To make it worse, pictures of him were posted all over the school.

That, however, was Fred and George.

The main problem, however, was Pansy Parkinson, who was loosing her house so many points that they were in minus.

Her threats of curses and jinxes had no effect on Louise, who merely suggested that she got plastic surgery, after all: who wanted to look like a dog? Oh I'm _sorry_…

Thus the threats, comebacks and point docking continued until Dumbledore managed to sort it out; Pansy was banned from the Hospital wing unless she was injured and needed treatment.

Louise, on the other hand, was banned from tending to Slytherins, and was sworn to secrecy about there Password.

Not that She listened, of course.

The Care of Magical Creatures lessons were fairly uneventful- until the fateful day that Louise, having nothing to do because the Hospital wing was closed and there wasn't a Defence against the Dark Arts lesson to help with or teach (Remus was on his "time of the month" as Louise had dubbed it) because the first years that they would have been teaching were on a school trip, decided to visit.

"Hey Charlie!" she sang cheerfully, arriving about half a minute before the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins did.

"Hey, Lu," he replied, smiling, "What brings you here?"

Louise shrugged, "Bored- the firsties are off on a school trip so…" she shrugged, "I figured I could come and help you guys!"

Hagrid chuckled and shook his head, "It ain't somethin' you'd be in'erested in, Louise" he told her, "Jus' Unicorns terday."

Louise shrugged, "I'll manage." She replied, "Besides, I wanted to say hello to the lovely third years!"

The third years arrived seconds later, Louise recognised Draco Malfoy, swaggering around with a smug grin on his face and telling his severely over weight friends- Crabbe and Goyle- that he was going to get a hippogriff executed.

Louise, of course, had heard about the "Chicken incident" as it had been named by the students of Hogwarts, and knew full well that, if her letter had got through to the minister of magic, Buckbeak would most certainly not be getting killed any time soon.

She also knew, of course, that Draco Malfoy (along with all the other Slytherins) was scared of her, and she smiled when a terrified look flashed across his face when he spotted her.

"Louise will be helping us with what we're doing today," Charlie explained to the third years.

"Excellent" Ron Weasley grinned, "Malfoy's for it."

"Not unless he misbehaves himself" Louise replied quietly, "which he will, so yes, he is for it."

The lesson began uneventfully, but, as Louise had predicted, it started to go pear-shaped half way through, Many thanks to Draco Malfoy, who decided that he was going to herd the unicorns, sending them careering off in every direction and giving Louise the perfect opportunity to test out a new spell, which tied Malfoy up and made him turn into a ferret.

Seeing as Louise was the only female member of staff present, she and the Gryffindor girls set about trying to round up the unicorns again, many thanks to Hermione remembering that unicorns love sugar cubes and summoning them from the school kitchen.

Draco Malfoy was given 3 weeks worth of detention and 100 points were taken from Slytherin.

Later on that day, Louise had just taken her last lesson for Defence against the Dark Arts and was tidying the desks away when Charlie came in.

"Where's Remus?" he asked, forgetting that there had been a full moon the night before.

"Time of the month," Louise replied, repairing a chair with a broken leg and putting it in front of a desk, "He's in his office recovering. Won't be able to teach for the next week or so."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Charlie recalled, starting to help with the chairs, "So you have to mark homework then?"

"Yep," Louise replied, "They aren't very bright- I told them what a Hinkypunk was and they'd forgotten by the end of the lesson"

"It's the same with Hagrid's classes," Charlie agreed, "Although they remember it at the end they've forgotten again by the time they're doing their homework."

"So, what brings you to this end of the castle?" Louise asked, "It can't have been just to see me, surely,"

"Dumbledore wants to speak to us about something," Charlie replied, "soon-ish."

"I thought so," Louise nodded, "This week has been fun."

"If by 'fun' you mean 'highly destructive' then yes, it has," Charlie grinned, sorting out the last chair as Louise picked up the masses of homework from the desk, "Fred and George said you'd give them a run for their money."

"So I would," Louise laughed, "If I was trying to. Half of their ideas they get from a list I made when I was at Beauxbatons."

"Really?"

"I'm lucky that I wasn't expelled," Louise replied, "Although, that was mostly because Madame Maxime thought my tricks were 'amusing'"

Charlie laughed.

There was an awkward silence as Louise put the piles of homework into a large bag.

"Willyougooutwimme?" Charlie blurted, causing Louise to nearly drop the bag she was holding.

"W- What?" she asked in surprise.

Charlie repeated the question nervously. There was another awkward silence.

You only choose to ask me now?" Louise asked, "I've been hoping you'd ask for _ages_"

"So, you will?"

Louise laughed and kissed him briefly.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

Charlie and Louise left the classroom hand in hand on their way to Dumbledore's office.

Naturally, the news about the pair spread throughout the school like wildfire, and Louise was confronted by Ginny the next morning.

By 'confronted', of course, I mean 'welcomed into the family'

"I've always wanted an older sister!" Ginny laughed, hugging Louise.

"I've always wanted a younger sister," Louise replied, "It gets annoying being surrounded by boys all the time,"

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Maxwell then decided that they would be extensions of each other's family unofficially, and the Weasley family 'kidnapped' Harry and Hermione so that they could come to Charlie and Louise's wedding 3 years later.

**Well- that's it! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated for ages, but now I have! I do have a valid excuse, though- Homework (ART GCSE!!! WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING!!!), Christmas, the mass visitation of relatives and a new laptop. I spent a heck of a long time trying to transfer all my files across!!!**

**Review if you want a character! Nobody has asked for Malfoy yet! I think that's rather surprising, considering all the people who love the bad boy of Hogwarts. And the same goes for Fred and George! I need reviews if this story isn't going to get put on the dreaded H word! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
